


Oathkeeper

by KendraPendragon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brienne is the Best, F/M, She will never be broken, an ending to that now shitty story I can accept, i hate this episode, i hate what they made them do to each other, i hate what they've done to our ship, post s8e4, so much fucking angst, so naturally I write stuff that breaks my heart even more, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: SPOILER WARNING!!!Post S8E4 angst, cause apparently I'm a masochist and haven't cried enough about this idiotic plot.This is my attempt to deal with it.Warning: Don't read if you're not ready.Read if you need angst to get a good cry on before the next episode.We will go down with this ship!





	Oathkeeper

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER For Season 8 SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER

As he beds his head on a pillow made of his bunched up breaches and closes his eyes, he has no doubt what will haunt him in his dream.

But the eyes he sees aren't green.

They're blue. So blue.

 

He dreams of her warmth.

Her strong arms around his back.

Of her lips on the scarred skin of his wrist.

Her fingers in his hair.

He dreams of her laugh, the big one and the small one she only ever laughs with him, in bed, when they settle in for the night and he tickles her long neck with his beard.

He dreams of her sighs, so close to his ear.

Of the little gasp she always makes when he first enters her...every time.

He even dreams of her little snore.

It follows him into reality.

His hand reaches out to her side, for one moment so sure to find her solid warm body.

 

He's cold. So cold.

 

~oOo~

 

It rains several times on his journey south. Only then does he allow the tears to fall, streaks of hot fire down his cold, wet cheeks.

What has he done?

He had been cruel. So cruel.  
  


_Better hate me than die with me._

_Be safe._

_Live._

 

It had made sense, back then. He thought he could do it. But she woke. Caught him.

And he hurt her even more.

Her big, strong hands.

Made for steel

Made for war.

So gentle.

So tender.

The rain swallows his sobs.

 

She will never forgive him.

  
She will never know how much he loves her.

 

~oOo~

 

The air feels almost warm on his skin.

He's not in the North anymore.

He hates the fucking North.

 

How is she?

What is she doing?

Has she cursed him to all the seven hells?

Has she cried again?

 

_I don't deserve your tears, wench. I made sure of it._

 

~oOo~

 

She is with him, always.

He tries so hard to make her leave, but never succeeds.

She rides beside him during the day.

Lies beside him during the night.

When he closes his eyes, she is there.

Looking at him with her big blue eyes full of tears.

 

_Stay with me. Please. Stay._

 

~oOo~

 

The Red Keep.

He stares at it with wide eyes and parted lips.

 

_You don't need to die with her._

 

Her arms around him.

Her lips on his.

Her fingertips trailing down the hollow of his spine.

He squeezes his eyes shut.

 

_I have to. I have to._

 

Cold wind on his face.

With a gasp his eyes fly open and he turns in his saddle, her name on his parted lips.

 

She's gone.

 

She's gone...

 

  
~oOo~

 

Cersei.

Cersei. Cersei. 

All his life, Cersei.

At the beginning, Cersei.

Now at the end...Cersei.

The green eyes he once adored are cold, so cold.

Have always been.

  
Now he knows.  
  


He wants to laugh.

All his life.

Wasted.

A jape, nothing more.

 

Ser Jaime Lannister, the greatest fool in the Seven Kingdoms.

 

As he stands in front of her and listens to her madness, all he can think of is the way _she_ looked at him.

Those blue eyes...so full of love.

Tears blur his vision.

He's hurt her.

 

She doesn't know.

He will die and she will never know he loves her, too.

More than anything.

 

_Brienne._

_Brienne..._

 

  
~oOo~

 

  
As soon as he leaps, the Mountain steps in his way.

Within seconds he's disarmed.

A few more and he's on his knees.

 

She will never know.

She will never know.

 

_I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

 

The Mountain swings his sword.

A scream.

Familiar. So familiar.

 

She's here.

  
She's here.

 

With a battle cry, she attacks the Mountain.

Oathkeeper in her hand.

His armor around her body.

 

~oOo~

 

The Hound.

Arya.

They come out of nowhere, but they're all fighting the Mountain now.

While Jaime kneels.

Stares.

He doesn't blink.

He doesn't breathe.

Too afraid.

He must watch her.

As if that will save her.

 

He doesn't blink.

 

  
~oOo~

 

The Mountain falls.

“Burn it”, she screams.

Marches up to Qyburn.

Swings Oathkeeper.

His head tumbles down the steps.

 

Silence falls.

 

Only Cersei now.

No one moves.

 

Oathkeeper glistens with blood and firelight.

Cersei looks regal. A true lioness.

 

The lioness trembles.

 

~oOo~

 

She turns her back to the dethroned Queen.

Limbs down the steps. Panting hard.

Her cheek is slashed open.

 

How many times has he kissed that cheek?

 

Her eyes find him.

 

Big. Blue. Beautiful. Full of tears.

 

Cold.

 

~oOo~

 

She stands over him.

Looks at him.

He remembers every kiss.

Every touch.

Every night.

Every hour

Every second.

 

She throws Oathkeeper at his feet.

  
Her chin wobbles.

Tears fill his eyes.

 

“Now you can die with her.”

 

She turns and walks away.

 

He looks after her until she is gone.

 

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_  
Brienne..._

 


End file.
